NEWS!
by The Reaper13
Summary: An update news for my current stories that I have not been able to work on in a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**NEWS!**

Hey guys, it's been a long time since I have been on my stories and sorry guys, but I sort of lost interest in writing so I haven't been able to get anything done. I have the ideas, but lost interest on how things were going and how so many wanted me to continue. Mostly on the Star Wars stories that involve sex scenes. Like I said before writing those out is not exactly easy for me and that's why I ask others for help.

But since no one has replied to assist me I have gotten stuck and soon lost interest. Now then, I was considering just giving up my stories to anyone who would be interested in them. However, after watching the new trailer for the season 3 of the Rebels series I decided I do want to continue. But on my Guardians of the Galaxy/Star Wars crossover.

However, that will require me to have to take the story down and redo it all. So I can set it close to the end of season 2 and near season 3. So, that story I will have to take it down and redo it all!...a little. As for my Star Slaves and Korra stories as I said before unless I get some assistance on the sex stuff I can't continue on it people.

I got work, school, and personal life going on so unless I get some assistance on the sex scene I won't be able to get it done. I'll do the rest of the scenes, but the sex scene is the only ones I need. So, the Guardians story that will happen but will have to go back on redoing it all. The other ones, assistance would be nice.

Also for my Pirates/Mermaid story that one will be taking a while to work on as well due to the many things I'm doing right now. So, again be patient everyone while I try getting through my life.

So, send me a PM so we can go over it before FanFiction takes down this message.


	2. Chapter 2

**NEWS PART II  
**

Hey guys. Again, its been a long time and sorry. I lost track of time with work and have been unable to get to work on anything. However, I have gotten some ideas down on what I can do for stories when I get back to work. However, I have some bad news. I am taking down the Guardians of the Galaxy story and going to either reload it, but make a lot of changes to it or the other is make a new crossover. One that I am still debating about to see if it will work here or not.

It will involve Star Wars and the anime series Bleach. Probably will or not go with it, depending on how I can make it work. If I do, I might set it during the Clone Wars or the Rebels series. I guess it depends on how I can make this work.

The other stories for Star Slaves and Korra still working on it, though I got people who are offering to help out with the lemon scenes. The mermaid story, that one I am trying to get back interest in writing again. Not sure why, but I lost interest in it. I will try getting back at it if possible.

So, remember again be patient everyone while I try getting through my life. So, send me a PM so we can go over it before FanFiction takes down this message. Bye everyone and take acare.


	3. Chapter 3

**NEWS PART III  
**

Hey guys. Okay, so I am going to be taking down the Guardians story and will upload a new story. Don't worry, I am keeping the crossover between Guardians of the Galaxy and Star Wars Rebels. However, I needed to redo this again. I am going to also make some changes with some characters too.

Don't worry, again it will not be all different. Just the time setting of when the story is going to take place. So, instead of this being around the time the Rebels series began. But it will be more around a year or three years after the Empire came into power. Again, things will be different just so you know.

I will be deleting the story in two days and will upload the new version the same day. So, remember again be patient everyone while I try getting through my life. So, send me a PM so we can go over it before FanFiction takes down this message. Bye everyone and take care.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's been far too long. So um, I have some bad news. I am going to once again take down the Guardians story. Mostly because I lost interest. Not been doing well with trying to balance out my work and classes.**

 **So, I needed to focus on that since I found out when I got back to the college that I went to that I was on probation. Completely stupid really since my suspension at the school happened in 2012 when my grades were down. So, by this time it should have been gone. So, that's why I have been gone for so long.**

 **Another reason for the Guardians being taken down is because I wanted to do something different. Something that wasn't too much like the movie, but have some similarities to it. So, I am proud to announce that I am going to be doing a new story that is a combination of Teen Titans and Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **Where I take a team of losers/troubled teenagers with a troubled past. Put them together and form a team. Now, I am currently working on this with a partner, but it will take us some time to get it out. However, we are going to put up a first chapter on May 4th for Star Wars Day to see how you guys the audience will take it.**

 **So yeah, Guardians is going to be taken down, but a new version will be uploaded soon. Now, for some more bad news. I am also taking down the Mermaid story, but going to reupload it. I sort of got stuck on one of the chapters and then one thing lead to another...my fucking computer got a virus. So, I had to get it fix and the people who fixed it accidentally erased the chapter I was working on, along with my ideas.**

 **Not going to get into what I did after that, but need to take down the story and reload it, but going to add some new stuff. Also, going to keep the chapters short and also work on building up the chemistry between my characters. As far as my lemon stories for those who send me requests I am going to actually do this. I will actually be on my Tumblr so we can work on this better since I am doing a lot of good work there when it comes to the smut stuff.**

 **Going to post an announcement so I can get some more work done there and then put it up in my story. Now, I promise you all this...I WILL NOT STOP WORKING ON MY STORIES! I will not let you guys down and thank you all for the support. I will be back and will hope you guys are here when I get back.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, another bit of news. I wanted to send this out there to see how many would approve of this. So, my partner and I came to a conclusion after we saw Teen Titans: the Judas Contract...should we do a crossover of Teen Titans and Star Wars or keep it to the original idea we suggested to all of you the readers? Where we have it a combination of Teen Titans and Guardians of the Galaxy. '**

 **With a team of losers/troubled teenagers with troubled past working together to form a team? Now, if we do this then here is the plot. A small sneak peak of it. We have an OC who is from Earth and is taken to the SW universe where he meets four teenagers all with troubled pasts.**

 **They all form a bond and work together. To fight against the Empire and eventually confront Vader.**

 **Now, that is the original idea. The other my friend and I came across after the movie is, what if our OC is taken by the same aliens that were after Starfire? She is saved and they travel to the SW universe where we meet other teenagers with troubled past to form a team?**

 **Now, we would include Raven who is from another dimension and could find herself in the SW universe to meet the team. But the problem is do we include Trigon and everything? Now, we wouldn't mind, but again we are leaving it up to you guys. Do you guys want the first idea where it won't be too complicated and can be done quickly?**

 **Or do you prefer this second idea where it might take longer to do, but you get the Titans in Star Wars? Give us some messages and let us know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so got some news for you guys. You probably noticed my story for the guardians got taken down. Not sure how but a friend...or ex-friend now got into my fanfic since I left it open with my account logged in and deleted my story just to be a dick. To make matters even worse he got my computer infected with a virus. So, I fucking kicked his ass out and had to get my computer fixed.**

 **This took me a while to do since I had to get the money for it. They fixed it, but it turns out they fucking deleted my documents for some of my stories. Which they claimed they would be safe, but it turns out not...so they fucking gave me a discount, which I did not give a shit about since my work was on those documents. Well, now I am stuck on what to do now for some of my stories since a lot of my ideas were on those documents.  
**

 **However, I will try working on them as best as I can...again. The guardians one I am going to try working on it again, but if not I apologize guys. You can blame it on my ex-friend and the assholes who fucked up my documents. So, I will see you all later guys and again I am so sorry for not being able to upload my work to you all.**


End file.
